D4 Sgt Scooby's Lonely Hearts Club Band
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: Rewrite of the 2015 KISS crossover film, sequel to Le Fantôme dans le Place des Arts! and takes place after the events of Season 1 of TNSD Movies and Legend of the Vampire. Mystery Inc. teams up with Josie and the Pussycats when the opening of a new theme park in Liverpool is postponed as a result of a witch haunting the fairgrounds. Please read and review!
1. Arriving at the theme park

**Author's Note: And now the next installment of my Dimension Four Scooby series, folks!**

**As the title suggests, this ****story's title is taken from the Beatles 1968 album _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club_ _Band_, which itself provides a clue as to whose music is gonna be featured prominently.**

**Anyways, this story is also a complete rewrite of the 2015 DTV film _KISS Rock and Roll Mystery,_ whose storyline was...quite flawed to put it politely.**

**As part of the rewrite, the gang will be crossing paths with Josie and the Pussycats in a style similar to TNSD Movies episode _The Haunted Showboat._**

**While Josie and the Pussycats are the main guest stars here, songs of the Beatles would be featured extensively, where the lyrics, whose copyright goes to Apple and the Beatles, will be depicted in _italics._**

**This story takes place after the events of _Legend of the Vampire _and the season finale of the first season of _The New Scooby-Doo Movies_.**

**I don't own _Scooby-Doo_ or the animated _Josie and the Pussy Cats _series. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does., while the original copyright of the latter in its comics form goes to Archie Comics.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving at the theme park

_May 12, 1973_

The story began in a sunny late afternoon as the Mystery Machine speeds down a section of motorway near the outskirts of Liverpool, England, during which the introductory guitar notes to the Beatles' _Get Back _began playing in the background.

The scene shifted into the Mystery Machine as Fred sat behind the wheel as usual, accompanied by Daphne and Velma at the front row of seats.

Seated at the back were Shaggy and Scooby, the former with his guitar and the latter with the drums.

At present, they've had the Beatles' _Get Back _playing at full blast while the Mystery Machine speeds down the motorway.

The rhythm of the introductory guitar notes to _Get Back _waltzed along the gentle up and down vibrations of the Mystery Machine, during which Shaggy began to rock in.

"_Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner, but he knew it wouldn't last..._" Shaggy nodded along as Scooby hits the drums. "_Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona, __for some California grass..._"

The scene then shifted towards the traffic behind the Mystery Machine, during which it zoomed towards the horizon in the back as the Beatles sang, "_Get back..._"

Immediately, the scene zoomed back in before zooming out again as the Beatles repeated, "..._get back_..."

Then, the scene once again zoomed in and zoomed out while the Beatles sang, "_...get back to where you once belonged._"

A brief guitar interjection showing the Mystery Machine was then followed by once again, the scene outside zooming out towards the horizon as the Beatles sang, "_Get back..._"

Immediately, the scene zoomed back in before zooming out again as the Beatles repeated, "..._get back_..."

Then, the scene once again zoomed in and zoomed out while the Beatles sang, "_...get back to where you once belonged._"

While the gang rocked on with the song, the words "_Get back Jojo, go home._" can be heard.

Throughout the rest of the song, including the middle section with the keyboard interlude, the gang continued to rock on with the rhythm and beat.

Eventually, the whole piece ended as they drove past a sign saying, "Royal Liverpool Theme Park: Exit in 2 Miles".

The sign in question was accompanied by a narrow red sign on the top with the words, "Grand Opening Today!"

"Wow wee, Shag and Scooby are sure excited about the visit to the Royal Liverpool Theme Park." Velma remarked.

"Yeah." Daphne nodded in agreement. "It sure was swell for Shag to win these tickets to the opening of the theme park."

"And it was also swell for Mr. Blake to cover the plane tickets for the flight across the Atlantic, Daph." Fred added. "Not to mention arranging for the Mystery Machine to be flown here to England so we can drive around."

"Yeah, although it does seem awkward to drive around with the steering wheel on the left while driving on the left side of the road." Velma pointed out.

"Nothing I can't handle behind the wheel." Fred said. "But anyways, I digress, I'm sure we're all in for a fun time at the theme park, gang."

"You can say that again, Fred." Shaggy nodded as he put down his guitar. "It's too bad Garfield can't come with us, because I know that he enjoys listening to music of the Beatles."

"And I'm sure he's looking very forward to meeting the legendary band in person for the opening ceremony." Daphne added.

"If I remember correctly, from our last phone call, Garfield mentioned that he's starting an internship at Canada's Department of Public Works starting this month." Velma said.

"Yes, he did mention that." Fred nodded. "It's pretty much like working at the GSA in the States."

"Sounds exciting." Daphne remarked. "In anyway, wish him the best for his internship and studies."

Everyone else nodded in agreement as the Mystery Machine exited the motorway, where they soon drove past a sign pinpointing the direction to the Royal Liverpool Theme Park.

* * *

A short while later, the Mystery Machine approached the theme park and made its way to the parking lot.

Much to the gang's surprise, the parking lot largely sat vacant in spite of the fact that it was Opening Day to the new Royal Liverpool Theme Park.

"That's funny." Fred remarked as they pulled up into a parking spot close to the gates. "For an opening day of a new theme park, the parking lot sure is empty."

"Maybe we're early." Velma offered. "Either that, or Shag and Scooby got us the exclusive tickets to the opening."

"I don't think so." Daphne shook her head. "Even so, the parking lot should be packed with vehicles and that there should be at least a line up to the gates."

"Anyways, we might as well as head over to the gates and beat the crowd, gang." Fred suggested as they all unbuckled their seatbelts.

The others all nodded before they proceeded to the gates after Fred locked the van. Along the way, there was some silence in the atmosphere that seemed to be giving a sense of something not fitting.

"Jeepers, it's way too quiet around here." Daphne remarked as they looked around. "Even if we're early, the theme park rides should be in operation or be undergoing last-minute testing at the very least."

Shaggy and Scooby, who were carrying their instruments around and are leading the way, eventually reached the gates and peeked in.

"Like, by the look of things, it doesn't seem like the theme park is even open at all." Shaggy turned towards the others as he pointed towards the park.

"This is too weird." Fred murmured. "Perhaps we got the opening date wrong?"

"It's May 12th today." Daphne pointed out.

"Then, maybe the date on the tickets are printed wrong." Velma offered.

Shaggy pulled out the tickets he and Scooby had won, and Scooby pulled out a magnifying glass to examine it.

"Rothing Ri can see rhat can suggest rese tickets have re misprint." Scooby barked.

"Nor is there anything on the ticket that would suggest that the tickets are fake." Shaggy added as he pressed his thumb on the text.

"Hmmm." Fred frowned as Shaggy handed him the tickets, and the blonde proceeded to examine the tickets himself as Velma and Daphne looked on.

After a few moments of silence, Fred finally said, "You're right, Shag. There's nothing on the tickets that would suggest a misprint or counterfeit."

"Then, what is going on here?" Daphne asked as they all looked around. "The park's showing no signs of any life."

"Sounds like we were invited to some sort of exclusive club that would require the whole park to be closed." Shaggy remarked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Maybe, perhaps there was a notice on the local paper that said the theme park would be opening officially tomorrow while today's ticket is for some sort of preview." Fred said.

"But even then, there should be somebody here expecting us." Velma pointed out.

"True." Fred nodded as they looked around once again. "And there's no one around here, except for us."

After a few more minutes of looking around, the gang decided to throw in the towel.

"Well, I suppose we should head back to our hotel and come back tomorrow, gang." Fred suggested as he made his way back to the Mystery Machine.

Velma nodded as she joined the blonde, and Daphne turned around and saw Shaggy and Scooby still looking around.

"Shag, Scooby, time to head back to the hotel." Daphne called out. "Maybe we will have better luck when we come back tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Shaggy turned around and joined the redhead and the others to the Mystery Machine, though it was Scooby who then decided to sniff the ground.

Shaggy and Daphne were walking back to the Mystery Machine when they saw Scooby hasn't joined them, and the duo paused and turned around.

"Hey, Scoob!" Shaggy called out. "You coming?"

Scooby didn't respond as he continued sniffing the ground, and Shaggy and the redhead shared glances with each other.

"Scooby Doo, are you coming with us?" Daphne asked.

"Just re minute." Scooby said as he continued sniffing, then he stiffened up before barking.

"What is it, Scoob?" Shaggy asked as he and Daphne rushed over to the Great Dane, during which Fred and Velma paused and turned around.

"Romeone was rere recently." Scooby replied.

"You sure, Scooby?" Fred asked as he and Velma joined them.

"Res." Scooby nodded. "Rollow me."

* * *

Soon, the gang followed Scooby as he rounded a corner, whereupon they paused when they spotted a van parked nearby.

The gang all arched their eyebrows, and they glanced at each other at the sight of the van.

"Who do you suppose...?" Daphne was about to continue with her sentence, only to be cut off by some voices coming from the other side of the van.

"Another one of the gigs you've booked for the band just went up in the air, Alexander!" A girl snapped, and the gang shared glances with each other as they recognize her voice.

"Well, how was I supposed to know for sure that the theme park wasn't going to open today as scheduled?" A second voice asked, and the gang wordlessly approached the other end of the van.

As the gang approached the other end of the van, Velma asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

In that same moment, a third voice, upon hearing Velma's remark, asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

Before the gang knew it, the group standing behind the rear end of the van rounded the corner, and the two groups froze.

"Holy moly!" Fred exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

"It's Josie and the Pussycats!" Daphne said in recognition.

"And hello to you all, Mystery Inc." The band leader, Josie McCoy, placed her hands on her hips. "What brings you guys here?"

"Well, Shag and Scooby won tickets to the opening of the Royal Liverpool Theme Park, so here we are." Velma explained. "What about you guys?"

"It just so happened that my dim-witted brother booked us a gig to the opening of the theme park." Alexandria Cabot placed her hands on her hips.

"And when we got here, there was not a single soul to be seen." Alan Mayberry added.

"That we noticed." Shaggy said before he and Alexander Cabot III, the band's manager, bumped fists. "What do you suppose happened around here?"

"I don't have the slightest clue, Shag." Alexander shrugged. "I really don't understand."

"Neither do we." Shaggy nodded. "It's like something happened here that resulted in the theme park's being abruptly cancelled without explanation."

"But what could've happened that resulted in this?" Melody asked.

Before anyone else could offer an explanation, their attention was drawn towards a door creaking open in the distance.

Turning towards the source of the noise, the two groups saw a man appearing to be pulling a garbage cart of sorts emerging from the building through the opened door.

Upon arriving at a dumpster, the man proceeded to lift the garbage cart and dumped its contents into the dumpster.

The group shared glances with each other as they watched the man dusting himself briefly, then Fred said, "Perhaps we should go over and ask that man over there, guys. Maybe he knows something about the opening of the theme park."

At Fred's suggestion, Shaggy, Scooby, the girls and the Pussycats shared glances with each other before they all shrugged and nodded.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. Meeting the manager and the split up

Chapter 2: Meeting the manager and the split up

The man was dragging out a cigarette and exhaling smoke when he saw the two groups walking towards him.

"Excuse me, sir." Fred spoke as they approached him.

"Aye?" The man asked. "What can I do for y'all?"

"Do you happen to know if the theme park is opening today?" Valerie asked as Shaggy and Scooby produced the tickets they've won. "Our friends here won the tickets for the opening of the theme park here today, but when we got here, the gates are locked up tight and that no one else is around."

"And we're also due to perform a gig here as part of the opening ceremony." Alexander added.

"I take it that y'all came all the way from across the pond, eh?" The man raised an eyebrow as he studied the group.

"Yes, how'd you figure?" Josie asked.

"The accent and all." The man replied. "And y'all say yer here for the opening of the theme park, t'day?"

"That is correct, Mister, er..." Velma was about to continue when the man interjected.

"Dodson." The man introduced himself as he adjusted his flat cap. "Frank Dodson, at yer service."

"So can you tell us if something's happened at the park, Mr. Dodson?" Daphne asked.

"Aye." Dodson nodded. "Word has it that a witch's been disruptin' preparations for the opening."

"A witch?" Valerie repeated.

"Aye." Dodson nodded again. "The theme park was built near the cursed moors that was once the roaming grounds of the Crimson Witch."

Shaggy, Scooby and Alexander all swallowed. "Cursed moors?"

"Who's this Crimson Witch?" Josie asked.

"The Crimson Witch is the vengeful spirit of Wanda Grubwort." Dodson explained. "The villagers know her for her wickedness and eccentricity, and not being a people person, Grubwort resided in this part of the moors."

"Far away from the village." Velma interjected.

"Aye." Dodson nodded. "One fateful summer, the village was besieged by poor harvest and the unexplained, which the locals blamed on her witchcraft. She subsequently faced the rope, though not before she swore revenge on the village and placed a curse on the moors."

"Holy moly." Alan remarked. "And no one has dared to step foot on the moors since that fateful summer."

"Not a soul dared to step foot on the moors, for those that entered or trespassed on her land faced bad consequences that are best left unknown." Dodson continued. "Rumour has it that her ghost keeps haunting the moors and uses a number of tricks and spells to keep trespassers away and cause trouble."

"Sounds like a legend if you ask me." Alexandria huffed.

"Sure, tell that to the technicians and workers that were makin' preparations last night." Dodson said as he eyed Alexandria.

"The witch disrupted the preparations last night?" Fred asked.

"That's right." Dodson nodded. "In fact, the Crimson Witch was responsible for a lot of damages when she came 'round last night."

"What sort of damages are we talking about?" Alan asked.

Dodson immediately gestured towards the roller coaster ride in the distance as he said, "Damaged the tracks of the roller coaster ride over there, for instance. Them lads doin' the tests last night were lucky to be alright."

"Which also means that the opening of the park has been put off until the repairs are done." Velma interjected.

"Aye." Dodson replied. "Safety first, you know."

"Has the police been informed about the attack and damage?" Daphne asked.

"You mean the constabulary?" Dodson asked before nodding. "Aye, they were called as soon as the incident occurred and ordered the park to close up. Last I heard, they aren't rulin' out some troublemakers 'round these parts causin' trouble."

"I doubt rowdy youngsters would go so far as to damage the roller coaster ride." Valerie said with a frown.

"Maybe." Dodson shrugged. "Though until the Crimson Witch has been found, I strongly suggest that you lot head back to yer hotel until it is safe to return here."

"Sounds like a wise idea to me." Alexander interjected.

"Say, is it just you that's here to do the clean up, Mr. Dodson?" Alan asked. "I mean, with the mess you described last night, I'm certain that there would be more crew members around with you conducting the clean up."

"I do have mates with me right now, at other parts of the park, to be exact, though we're down to skeleton crew because many of the other lads ain't willin' to work at a place that is haunted by the Crimson Witch." Dodson said.

"By any chance, is the park manager still around?" Josie prompted. "We were supposed to be performing a concert here on opening day, and we were wondering if this is still a thing even with the park's opening being delayed."

"He is in his office, though I wouldn't suggest goin' there right now." Dodson replied. "He's got plenty on his plate to deal with."

"I'm certain he wouldn't mind if we drop by and try to figure this out." Fred stated.

"Oh yeah?" Dodson raised an eyebrow.

"Several heads are better than one, Mr. Dodson, and besides, we have experience solving these sorts of problems." Velma interjected.

"That a fact?" Dodson asked.

"If this witch is indeed causing him trouble, we won't hesitate to help him put a stop to that." Josie replied.

The caretaker studied the group for a minute, then he nodded.

"Very well, then." He said. "Follow me."

* * *

A short while later, the group were led to the manager's office, where the manager was still speaking on the telephone.

"For the last time, Stuart, the answer to your offer is no!" The manager said crossly as the group gathered at the open door.

A few minutes went by before the manager's frown deepened. "Right, then. Have it your way. Ta-rah."

He then slammed the phone with a huff and inhaled deeply before he looked up and saw the group standing at the doorway and staring at him quizzically.

"Can I help you?" The manager asked as his Scottish accent drawled in his voice.

"Hi, uh, we're the band that was supposed to be performing for a gig at the opening of the park." Josie stepped forward.

"And we gathered that the park encountered some problems, forcing the opening to be put back." Fred added as he followed suit.

The Scotsman studied the duo before he asked, "Josie and the Pussycats, right?"

"That's us." Josie nodded as she gestured towards herself and her friends. "And our friends here have won the tickets for the opening."

The manager raised an eyebrow as Shaggy stepped forward and showed the tickets, prompting him to put on his glasses and lean forward to take a closer look at the tickets.

"Well, well, well." He finally said after examining the tickets. "I'm afraid you lot are out of luck today."

"So we've gathered, Mr. Campbell." Fred said, addressing the manager through a quick glance at the name plate on the desk. "It's the Crimson Witch that's been giving you trouble, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Mr. Campbell nodded. "No doubt Mr. Dodson told you lot about the witch showing up and causing quite the racket last night."

"He did." Josie nodded. "Mentioned the damages made to the roller coaster ride, for instance, and scaring off the repair men."

"Aye, that she did." Mr. Campbell said. "However, it wasn't the only racket she caused. In fact, there's a reason why I've called on you lot to come here to perform for the opening act."

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Campbell?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

"Even before she began disrupting the preparations for opening day, I've been havin' quite the trouble in securing a band in performing for opening day, not to mention the usual threats of a curse associated with the nearby moors." Mr. Campbell explained. "I managed to secure Liverpool's native band to come perform for opening day, but just couple days ago, them lot disappeared without a trace."

"Disappeared?" Daphne asked.

"That's right." Mr. Campbell nodded. "The constabulary has been tryin' to locate them, to no avail, so I had to call you lot in after seeing your advertisement on the paper."

"Right, right." Alexander nodded. "Glad that we could be of service, Mr. Campbell. As I've explained over the phone when you made the call..."

"Of course you did." Mr. Campbell waved his hand. "Unfortunately, as I've said, I don't see you lot performin' yer gig while the Crimson Witch continues to roam around."

"Is there anything we could do to help, Mr. Campbell?" Daphne asked. "It just so happens that we've had the experience of encountering the likes of this fabled Crimson Witch."

"That a fact?" Mr. Campbell raised an eyebrow.

"We do." Fred nodded. "Whatever this Crimson Witch is up to - and why - we will get to the bottom of it, just like everything else we've unmasked in the past."

"And if you let us help, Mr. Campbell, the park can open safely sooner." Valerie added.

Mr. Campbell arched his eyebrows briefly as he studied the group, then he reached onto his desk for his pipe and a match.

"Very well, then." The Scotsman said as he struck the match and lit at the bowl of the pipe.

Producing a couple more puffs, he then added, "But you lot must exercise caution, because this Crimson Witch is not yer typical legendary ghoul or other spook, not when her spirit is said to have mastered plenty of sorcery."

"We will be on our guard, Mr. Campbell." Fred said. "We promise-"

Before Fred could continue, one of the repairmen suddenly rushed into the office, briefly shoving the others that were standing by the doorway in the process.

"Mr. Campbell, sorry to interrupt, but she's back!" The repairman exclaimed as soon as he rushed into the office.

"The Crimson Witch?" Mr. Campbell asked.

"Aye, sir." The repairman nodded. "She took out couple of the merchandise stands and left us a note."

"What does the note say?" Fred prompted.

Producing the note, the repairman read, "This is ye last warning. Be off from the cursed moors or suffer the wrath of the Crimson Witch! Ye have been warned!"

After the repairman finished reading the note, the group looked at each other briefly.

"Mind if we take a look at the damage?" Josie asked.

The repairman turned towards Mr. Campbell, who nodded at him firmly.

* * *

A short while later, the group were at the scene where the Crimson Witch struck surveying the wreckage.

"Wow, wee." Velma remarked as they surveyed the wreckage. "Doesn't seem like the Crimson Witch's fooling around."

"Indeed." Valerie agreed as she picked up one of the merchandises buried under the rubble. "Though why would she target the merchandise stands specifically?"

"Beats me." The park's chief of security, whose nameplate read "Domino" on her uniform, replied. "Not unless she wanted to really see to it that the park never sees any visitors. After all, this park was the first to be built near the cursed moors."

"True." Melody remarked. "Besides, I don't suppose anyone would wanna buy merchandise that may be cursed by the witch anyways."

At Melody's remark, everyone simply stared at her with strange looks on their faces, prompting her to backtrack. "Never mind."

"Anyways, given the scale of the damage, I think it's best if we split up and search around for clues, guys." Fred declared.

Immediately, Alan felt Alexandra grabbing onto his arm as she said, "Swell idea, Fred. I don't suppose Alan would mind if I tag along with him."

Turning towards Alan, she then added, "Wouldn't you?"

Alan sighed before he said, "I don't suppose I would, though I'm sure Josie wouldn't mind tagging along as well."

Alexandra's face soured as Josie enthusiastically joined in. "Swell idea, Alan. Just what I was thinking."

As Sebastian leaped onto Alexandra's arms, her brother said walked towards Shaggy and Scooby as he said, "And of course, I'll stick around with Shag and Scooby. After all, they're the experts on where to go should the Crimson Witch show up."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Far, far away. In fact, we may consider sending you guys a postcard when we get back to London."

"Oh, there's no need to do that, you guys." Daphne said with a light chuckle as she and Velma joined Fred. "If the witch does show up, just shout."

"Like, you'll sure be hearing from us, Daph, when we do shout." Shaggy said.

"Anyways, we should get moving, guys." Josie urged. "The sooner we get to the bottom of this mystery, the sooner we could prepare for our concert for the park's opening."

"Right." Everyone else nodded before they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Also, rest in peace, Joe Ruby and Chadwick Boseman.**


End file.
